


a light that's keeping us

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Episode 62, F/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three things happen, almost at once: Ed lands a hit on Father (not God); the resulting blast from his losing control sends them flying; a scream tears from his throat—unexpected, unwelcome, unbidden.“Lan Fan!”





	a light that's keeping us

**Author's Note:**

> i'm almost done watching brotherhood and this is just a tiny thing that came to me.
> 
> sorry for any typos.
> 
> title taken from [the mighty fall by fall out boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=givzMxGKZps)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three things happen, almost at once: Ed lands a hit on Father (not God); the resulting blast from his losing control sends them flying; a scream tears from his throat—unexpected, unwelcome, unbidden.

_“Lan Fan!”_

It’s Ling’s voice. The prince is fluid inside him now that they’ve grown used to switching places. In that split, stunned second, without meaning to, the kid burst through the membrane between them, emotion searing hot within him. Though Greed still maintains most of the control over their shared body, these instances still occur, where there is no mutual agreement—there is nothing but the sight of the prince’s bodyguard sailing through the air and hitting the ground—hard—and that’s enough for Ling to come back to himself…if only for a moment.

Greed lets him. Well, sort of. Ling runs to her side, legs giving out, and comes to a stop, kneecaps bumping against automail.

The downside (and upside, sometimes, but not in this case) to sharing a body is that their feelings tend to share and mix and become one, throbbing entity. And Ling’s panicking. The stupid kid—

“Lan Fan!” Ling says, his voice rough, his hands hovering over her, uncertain, unsteady. “Can you hear me? Answer me!”

The girl’s eyes blink open. They shift to his face, narrow for a moment, and then, “my lord…I…”

Greed shoulders his way back into position. The kid’s got such a soft spot for her that he’ll let his guard down for her, and now Ling’s in the backseat, simmering and still worried.

“Bring him back,” Lan Fan says as she tries to set up.

_Help her_ , Ling’s voice pleads from within, _help her_ , and Greed obliges; he splays a hand between her shoulders and supports her weight, easy.

“No can do,” Greed says with a shrug. Something pulses through him: it’s tender and _human_ , a reflex of Ling’s, perhaps, and he’s tightening his hold on her, helping her to his feet.

“Come on,” Greed says under the weight of his glare. He can’t help smiling down at her. “You two can talk later. We’ve gore more important things to do right now.”

_More important—!_

Lan Fan is already jumping into action.

“You heard me,” Greed murmurs to Ling.

_She—_

“Let’s go.”

Ling quiets, but lends his hand and skill with a blade nonetheless.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
